Center of Attention
by barry effin gibb
Summary: Alina Jones is a personal assistant, dealing with jerks and people who didn't pay squat. But now she's now Ted DiBiase's personal assistant. Will she be able to bring order to his chaotic life? Will Ted make her the center of attention for once? Ted x OC
1. Here to Serve

Center of Attention  
by amplified ecstasy  
chapter one;  
Here to Assist

"I just don't see how a degree in public relations brings you to a job as a personal assistant."

That was the big question that even myself, as I ate my cereal in my tiny one bedroom apartment, asked. I had graduated with honors from University of Northern Colorado and now here I was.

Tampa, Florida had been my home for the past four months and I had finally scored a job as the personal assistant to some professional wrestler who was based in the town. When I thought of this as my first day of work, I reached over and grabbed the file of my client.

When I had been given the client's file I had been so excited that I didn't even crack it open until I had been home for a few hours. I was busy calling my friends, family and explaining that I wouldn't need to return home, I would be able to stay in Tampa for as long as Ted DiBiase needed my services.

Home to me was my parents house in Charlotte, North Carolina. I had gone to UNC to get a good degree in public relations and even then Charlotte was still home. Sure, I thought that it was sad that I had been living at my parents house but now – I was on my own.

When I accepted the job, I had been paid in advance. Enough to have two months of my rent paid and enough for me to rent a Volkswagen Jetta to get around from Ted's place to mine and wherever else the WWE Superstar would need me to go. I had been over the moon, and now, one week later, I would be arriving at the address Mr. DiBiase had provided my agency in one hour's time and see what he would need of me.

As a new assistant to Ted, I would not say no to any request he had for me. Washing laundry, fetching his lunch, running errands and cleaning the house for him. His application explained that he was on the road about four days a week so he would either need to me stay and keep running the house for him, or if he had appearances and stuff during the week – I would be required to travel with him. Not that I minded, I had done my research on the road trips that the WWE take, they went all around the world.

"Mom," I sighed, standing up and walking to the sink, rinsing my bowl. "Mom," I sighed. "It'll be okay, I'm going to have so much fun and before you know it, I'll be back home with enough money to help pay off my student loans, alright?" I said with a smile. "I promise. But hey, I have to get going, okay? Ted lives like, half an hour away and I'm still not dressed."

"I love you, don't let that man push you around, alright?"

I laughed, "Of course not mom, you and dad made sure that would never happen," I said, "I'll call later, bye."

I hung up and walked out of the kitchen into the only bedroom my apartment had to offer. It wasn't much but it was just enough, especially making it sure I didn't have to have a room mate. I took a long look at my closet before re-reading the file that I had brought with me.

Under the "Dress Code" area where each and every client was to fill out what their personal assistant would be required to wear, the handwriting I assumed to be Ted's read: _Nothing too fancy, jeans and a nice shirt will suffice. On possible travel days, you should be comfortable, yoga pants, tank tops, hoodies, slippers, etc. _  
I smirked and decided that I would never let my boss see me in sweats and slippers, choosing to wear for the first day a pair of dark denim jeans and a button down violet blouse. I changed out of my pajamas and walked to the bathroom. I combed my hair out, the dark chocolate locks falling around my chest. I hadn't cut my hair in years and now the natural curls fell in place. I applied my make up and slid on some black flats.

"Alright, Alina," I murmured, turning on my heel and walking out of the apartment, grabbing my large purse. I raised an eyebrow and turned to lock my front door, jogging down the stairs and walking to my parking space.

My white Jetta was waiting and I quickly got in.

After a thirty minute drive, I slowly drove up the long serpentine driveway, thanking God that there was no traffic. I parked my car and stepped out of the car. I slowly looked around the estate and raised an eyebrow. Since when did professional wrestlers make this much money?

Ted's house was huge, a two story mansion which had a six car garage going along the base of the building. I was shocked, before realizing that I would have to clean that house, then I got upset. But, like anything, I told myself I would get used to it in time.

One of the garage doors slowly slid up with a "whir" and I saw Ted walk out of the house and into the stall where a 2009 Chevy Camero, a sapphire blue color, sat. He was about to get into the driver's seat before he spotted me.

He shut the door of the car, which he had opened getting ready to go in, before he walked out towards me. "Are you Ms. Jones?"

I nodded, "Yes! Good morning, Mr. DiBiase, please, call me Alina," I said giving my best smile as I met him half way, shaking his hand.

"If I can call you Alina, please call me Ted. Mr. DiBiase is my father," he said, nodding once.

It was then I noticed his size. He was about six foot three, seemed to be over two hundred pounds and was definitely handsome – his photo in the file didn't do him justice. I watched as he turned his head back to the car.

"Alright, Ted," I nodded nervously.

"Uh," he said quietly, his hands on his hips. "I really don't know what to do," he confessed, laughing. "I've never had a personal assistant, so I don't really know what you can and can't do?" he asked, shrugging. "I only got one because my Dad said it would be easier for me to come home to a house that's been all taken care of, you know?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I laughed, "Well," I said, "I'm willing to help you with cleaning, cooking, shopping for you, basically things that you simply can't do because you're busy," I smiled.

Ted placed his hand over his mouth, stifling a yawn before he smirked, "You can't be serious... you're going to be doing cleaning and cooking for me? That must be boring," he said.

I shrugged, "We can't all be professional athletes," I smiled softly.

This made him laugh, "Well played. Well, I was just about to hit the gym," he said, motioning to his basketball shorts and white v-neck t-shirt. "But let me show you around the house, alright?" he asked, motioning towards the mansion.

I nodded and walked with him past the Camero in it's respective spot. "I've only got five cars," he told me, "So the stall in the middle will be yours," he said, motioning to the empty spot. "I've got the garage clicker for you in here," he nodded and opened the garage door into the house, letting me go first.

The house was a quintessential bachelor pad, the kitchen had bills and bowls in the sink – probably the first thing that I would tackle when he'd leave. "This is the kitchen, everything in the fridge is open for you to eat or drink, all I ask is no drinking on the job," he said, giving a smile. "No matter how close to it I drive you."

I gave a soft laugh, "Deal."

He smiled and walked me towards living room, "This is basically where I'm at when I'm off work, I come in here and just unwind. We've got surround sound, so if you wanna listen to music while you work, I'd recommend you play it from in here. The stereo speakers have the option to flood through each intercom speaker that you'll find in each room. It's also another way that when I am home while you're working, we can talk."

I nodded, just soaking it all in. I was working for a millionaire.

I was impressed as he led me up the stairs, where there were a bunch of photographs. There were pictures in frames on the wall and on a table at the top of the stairs and I stopped to them. "Is this your family?" I asked.

There was a photo which seemed to be taken on Christmas morning when Ted was a kid, then one of the family all in white and black, somewhat of a family picture – and then there was a picture of Ted shirtless with a man with a beard and glasses.

"Yeah," Ted smiled, nodding. "That's my family on Christmas morning when my Dad got me a kid's replica belt of his own," he said. "And that's us just before I graduated from college. Then that's the night that I debuted in the WWE."

I smiled, "So your Daddy's a WWE Superstar too?"

"Hall of Famer, actually," he said fondly. "You don't follow the WWE?"

I blushed and shook my head, "You caught me," I said with a nod.

"That's actually a good thing, well... I mean, you'll get to know it – but I made sure to avoid getting an assistant who knew about the company. I would much rather have you not know it and learn about it from a Superstar's perspective so you understand the traveling and such instead of just loving what we do."

"But what if I start to like it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ted gave a wide grin. "Even better."

He led me down a hallway and smiled, "This is my room," he said, letting me look inside. It was a pretty good size. "Uh, basically all I ask of you to do in here is just to make the bed and vacuum every couple of days," he said. He walked me further down the hallway, "And here is, what will be your room if we have a late night – usually if you're exhausted after a long flight home you won't want to go anywhere else. No funny games, I promise, but just know that the bed is here if you want it."

I smiled gently, "Oh, thank you, Ted, but I don't think I will need to take you up on that offer."

"Just putting it out there," he laughed. "And then here," he said, motioning across the hallway. "Is where my little nephew Jackson stays when he's in town."

I grinned, "Oh, nice! Will I be meeting him anytime soon?"

He nodded, "He usually comes over when I come home after Monday Night Raw," he said. "I need you to go get him then he comes back here and watches Raw on the big screen and stays the night waiting for me to get home."

"Who usually watches him?" I asked, confused. If Ted never had a personal assistant and he was at Monday Night Raw, who went to get Jackson every Monday?

He bowed his head, "Uh, my ex-girlfriend, Kate. It didn't work out and that's why I needed to have an assistant. Someone like you who doesn't really know much about the WWE."

I frowned, "I'm sorry that it didn't work out, Ted."

He smiled down to me, "Oh, you don't need to be sorry. It just took me longer than my family and friends to realize that she was using me to get into the wrestling business. No big deal," he said. "I've made sure she'll never work in the business – at least the WWE. I heard she got picked up by TNA, but it's no big deal," He muttered.

I nodded, "Alright," I said, "Well, I've seen a few things that I can get done while you work out," I smiled, "Do you want me to get anything for you while you're out?" I asked.

Ted looked up and thought for a second. "No, but maybe if you're hungry after I work out I'll swing by someplace and get us some lunch, huh?" he asked.

"If you'd like," I nodded, "Well, have a great work out! I'll see you when you get back."

He waved and walked downstairs and out to the garage. I heard his Camero's engine rev up before I looked out the window, watching him speed down the drive.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, turning on the sink and working on what seemed to be a week's worth of dirty dishes.

Once I finished with those, I walked over to the fridge where I saw a calender. It looked like Ted would be flying out of Tampa in two days to head out to a show in Savannah, Saturday would be in Mobile, and Sunday he would be back home, only to fly out Monday afternoon to Dallas. The boy did travel, that was for sure, but for some reason, I had a feeling he would only need me on foreign trips to other countries.

After I straightened up the rest of the home, I sat down on the couch and flipped on the television – simply hoping that a foreign trip would come quick – cause I would probably lose my mind being here all of the time.

* * *

_Author's note;  
Hello you guys! I thought that even though I seem to have played Teddy-boy as a jerk in Love the Way You Lie, I needed to give him his own story where his true colors will be shown. I just watched the Marine II and I think that it was ten times better than the first movie (Ted's a better actor than John Cena, that's for sure! I just wanted to stop by and say thanks for reading, I love you all! Please review, I'd love to get some constructive criticism. What do you think of Alina so far? Just so you guys know too, this story is set ONE YEAR from PRESENT TIME; so right now, it is 2011 in Alina and Ted's world. I will upload chapter two when I have three reviews from you all! Thank you so much again! Oh! Love the Way You Lie; my Randy Orton story, has been updated with some BIG DRAMA! ;) Love you all!_

_– Ashuhlea_


	2. Gonna Get a Little Bit Sideways

Center of Attention  
chapter two; 

"Run through the plan one more time?" Ted asked from the driver's seat of his car of the day, a gray 2010 Range Rover. He had decided that we would go out to dinner before he'd turn in early. Tomorrow he would be flying out for Monday Night Raw, even though he had just returned home three hours ago.

I looked down at the notebook in my lap, "You need to be awake at seven thirty, you have a flight at ten AM then you will arrive in Dallas, Texas at noon. Then you have a Smackdown vs. Raw 2011 video game signing at the local Best Buy with Cody and Randy."

"And you swear that the WWE aren't planning on a reunion of the Legacy," Ted murmured, glancing over at me.

I blinked, "The what?"

He chuckled, "I forgot," he said, running his hand over his hair. "I know that if this is going to work you're going to have to start watching WWE," he smiled. "Just so you know," he laughed.

Over the past few days of me working for Ted, we had become a little more relaxed with one another's presence. Well, I had been able to get more of his personality via iChat on the computer at his house, he was able to chat to me about how his house was coming along and how his trip was so far. He told me little stories about the road and even made it a game to quiz me on WWE history with the WWE DVDs that he had left behind with a sticky note saying, _watch these_.

True to my word, I had watched the DVD on his father and the history of the Intercontinental Title and I was expected to watch the film of the last Wrestlemania where he had his first match on such big a stage. I had known a few things about the wrestling business before getting the job with Teddy. I knew that Wrestlemania was the biggest show of the year and I knew that Stone Cold Steve Austin was probably one of the biggest names ever to walk out of that ring.

Ted's father's story interested me, how he had been so close to quit and then he got that phone call from Vince asking him to play a "gimmick" that had changed his life. When Teddy came home from the airport that afternoon, I bombarded him with questions about what it was like to have a father and grandfather who were both wrestlers.

He was nice to answer my questions and after the hour mark, I was surprised when he gave a grin and leaned forward. "Why don't we go out for some dinner and get this love of wrestling drilled into you even more, huh?"

I smiled and now, that was where we were, in his car driving out to one of his favorite places on the beach. He had driven to my place and get dressed in something more elegant – not like we were going out for caviar and snails but the temperature had rose from the forty degrees that morning when I wore jeans and a white t-shirt.

So there we were, pulling into a parking lot while Ted explained the Legacy. I slid out of the car and smoothed out the wrinkles in my red sundress that went to my knees. I had traded in my socks and sneakers for a pair of white flats, a level of extra comfort. Ted had changed from his black sweats into a pair of khaki shorts and a white polo shirt and flip flops.

We looked comfortable and when we made our way into the restaurant, the host greeted Ted by name and took us to his "regular spot" that Ted had requested.

The host walked us to the patio which was on the pier, just feet above the waves which crashed in – the sun setting slowly over the horizon, painting myself and Ted with a warm gold glow. He flashed a smile and pushed his shades up over his forehead, "So. Anymore questions?"

"Where did you debut?" I asked, pursing my lips.

"Television debut or my first match on television?" he countered. 

I looked up and thought for a minute before nodding, "Both."

"I first debuted on Raw in May of 2008, in Denver."

I smiled, "Oh really? I was still in college then," I laughed. "That's awesome, though, to think that our paths could've crossed before now, you know? I could've driven down to Denver and watch you debut."

Ted grinned, "But no, you were too busy earning a degree and that _crap_," he teased, rolling his eyes. "And then I debuted at Night of Champions to beat Hardcore Holly. The best part was that Cody had been Holly's partner then I snatched him away," he laughed and leaned back. "Now do I get to ask questions about you?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not as interesting as you," I told him. He watched me intently while I suddenly became self-conscious. I hadn't gone through a background check, was this it now? All these questions he'd ask?

"Tell me about your family," he smiled.

I leaned back in my chair and was about to speak when the waitress, a cute bubbly little blonde came up to our table.

"Good evening you two! How are you doing?" she asked grinning a mega-watt smile.

Ted smiled at me then up at her, reading her name tag. "We're doing just great, Sarah! How are you?"

She grinned, "Can't complain! Do you know what you want to drink yet?" she asked.

"Am I allowed to drink?" I smirked over to Teddy who looked down at his watch.

"Not yet – it's still 4:59," he smiled.

"Then you order first, and please take more than a minute," I winked.

"I'll take a Budweiser," he said.

"I'll take a glass of red wine, please," I nodded. Ted looked to his watch again and laughed.

"I'll let it slide, hopefully it's here after five, or you're fired." he joked. "Alright, go on. Tell me about the Joneses."

I smiled and started to think about what would interest him the most, "Well, I was born and raised in North Carolina, Charlotte, to be exact," I nodded.

He stopped there, "Wait, wait, wait," he said, as Sarah returned with our drinks. "You mean to say that you were born and raised in Charlotte, North Carolina – where one of the bests is from – and you never watched wrestling as a kid?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't know how I missed it," I laughed.

"Do you guys know what you want to eat?" Sarah asked, not looking comfortable breaking into our conversation. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you usually get?" I asked, not opening up my menu seeing as he hadn't opened his.

"I always get the crab legs," Ted nodded, looking at Sarah. "So I'll get an order of that with the veggies," he smiled.

"Make that two," I smiled to the waitress who collected our menus and then walked off. "That really sounds good – messy, but good."

"I won't judge you if you get a little messy. You're off duty, now."

Ted was a jokester, which made my job so much easier.

"Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," I laughed. "I was raised in Charlotte, went to high school, then moved out to Colorado for a degree in personal relations and a minor in early childhood development," I smiled.

"So you like kids?" he asked.

I nodded, "Kids are decent," I smirked. "No, my main passion is helping people's reputation, speaking of we're going to have to fix yours, people think you're an ass."

Ted gasped, his mouth popping open. "What is that nonsense? People love me."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, that's why they greet you with boos when you walk out to the ring?"

He looked down, "Alright, alright, well played."

I rolled my eyes and looked down.

"Do you have siblings?"

I nodded, "Two older brothers and a baby sister – she's five."

"How old are you, then?" Teddy quizzed while Sarah returned with a complimentary bread basket.

Ted offered me a roll and I took it when I recited my age.

"Twenty-five," I said softly, taking a long sip of my wine.

"Do you like your job?" he asked me finally, raising a brow.

I thought about it for a second, "Yeah," I nodded. "It's nice to have a rather flexible schedule, and the pay is amazing," I gushed before laughing and setting my glass down. "I love it," I said.

Ted grinned, "Then," he raised his beer bottle. "To a good business relationship and hopefully a great friendship," he laughed as I clinked my glass next to his.

"Here, here." I agreed.

-

When we returned back to his house that night, Ted offered me the guest room and when I was about to decline, he then asked me to drive him to the airport the next morning and flashed a grin.

"Pleeeeease?" he whined.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "Then I need pajamas," I informed him.

He laughed and led me upstairs and into his room. I plopped down on his bed and sprawled out – having had three glasses of wine at dinner and then a large meal. Teddy was right, I was exhausted and I sure as hell didn't want to go anything else.

"No, no, no, no," Ted said with a shake of his head, "You can't sleep there," he chuckled. "Honestly!"

I yawned and snuggled up to his pillow, cheekily grinning at him as I closed my eyes.

Ted threw a pair of basketball shorts and an old t-shirt down to me. "Mmm," I groaned, "Too tired."

He watched me for a second before shaking his head and motioning for me to sit up.

"I promise I won't look," he offered, leaning back and pulling the zipper down on my dress.

I shrugged my shoulders and slipped my arms out of the dress, standing up and letting it fall to the floor in a puddle.

Ted smirked down at me and slid the t-shirt over my black lace bra. "I looked..." he whispered gently in my ear.

I laughed, not really caring.

Feeling tipsy, I knew that I was probably crossing the lines of being an employee but really, Teddy dressing me for bed wasn't ever a part of the plan.

"You know, I usually sleep naked," I murmured as he leaned down and let his hands go to my hips, pulling the shorts up over them. They were two sizes too big, when Ted let go of the shorts – they dropped down. He raised an eyebrow at me and slid up to his full height.

Now that I think about it, Ted only had one beer – he ordered a Coke after he finished the Budweiser and now, here I was, with a whole bottle of wine in my tiny system.

"Well, hen I guess that's what you're going to have to do, love," Ted chuckled, shaking his head.

"Am I going to lose my job because I'm drunk?" I slurred, my hands going to his shoulders.

He took a good long look at me and he shook his head, "No, Alina. You're not going to lose your job because you had a little bit of fun tonight, alright? Here," he tugged at the hem of the Legacy shirt he had slid over my torso.

The shirt went to my thighs – long enough that I looked somewhat presentable.

"Here," he said gently, pulling the covers down and fluffing a pillow. "Come on in, lay down..." he said, laying me down and tucking me in.

"You don't have to take me to the airport tomorrow," Ted whispered to me, sitting on the side of me. "But it'd be nice to see you before I go," he nodded. "I'll wake you up?" he asked softly, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Okay," I nodded tiredly. "I'll see you in the morning, Ted... you're the best boss ever," I explained, patting his hand.

"Mm," Ted smirked, "You're the best employee. I might keep you around," he winked. "I'll see you in the morning. Get some sleep," he kissed my forehead quickly and left the room.

I quickly fell asleep and silently dreaded the headache that red wine would give me in the morning.

-

_Author's note;_

Good evening/morning/afternoon to you all! Thank you for all the epic reviews, I'm so thankful that you accepted Alina as a good character for our little Theodore. I have a lot of things planned for the pair, they will be traveling together sooner or later. I think that I will even throw this hint out; Maryse will be hurt and Ted will need help. ;) I hope you guys keep reading, I love reading the emails saying people added this story to their alerts and favorites; reviews are amazing too. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM AND PRAISE ARE WELCOME; go read Abinding Flame's fic about Torrie Wilson x Wade Barrett, it's beautiful and amazing. ;D Love the Way You Lie needs reviews, too! SO if you like Orton, check it out! You'll like it! I'll review after **FOUR **reviews. If you read, PLEASE review, it's so nice to know people CARE about our stories.

Love you all,  
Ashuhlea.


	3. Triple Venti Heart Attack

Center of Attention  
by barry effin gibb

Being on the road with Ted brought a whole new set of jobs to my world of being a personal assistant. I had always planned on being there on road trips that would set Ted out on personal appearances and the like - but this two week PR tour in Cologne, Germany was stretching me to the limits.

The WWE had selected four superstars to come over and do interviews all throughout the country. Ted and I were on the road with an injured Randy Orton, Eve Torres and Dolph Ziggler - a 'rag-tag' group of stars as Ted had described them to be at LAX - getting ready for our long flight.

"Have you ever been to Germany?" Dolph asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I smirked gently and shook my head, "No," I said almost shy about being the only one. "I've never even been outside of the States," I confessed.

He chuckled before Randy shrugged his shoulders, coming up to us.

"You're missing out. Germany's cool, but wait until we go to Japan," he said. "And China, oh! I love when we go to London," he smiled.

"And why's that?" Ted asked, returning with mine and his coffee. He handed me my cup while Randy slid up to full height, finished checking his luggage for his iPod headphones.

"Cause they speak English," Randy murmured gently, before the group broke out into chuckles.

I sipped my coffee, savoring the taste of my white chocolate peppermint latte, enjoying this bit of "Christmas in a cup."

Ted smiled as I clutched my cup, sipping slowly at his own.

"What did you get?" I asked softly, in the line to get onto the plane. I was closer to him than I had delegated during the short conversation we had after my drunken night at the bay restaurant. I had told him that we should strive to keep this relationship strictly professional but Ted and I were finding certain moments rather had to.

Last week at Raw, I had been in his locker room when he got dressed and when he turned to catch me, he only gave me that million-dollar smile and it took everything in me to not jump him right then.

And then, Ted later that night had interrupted a conversation that I was having with Mike Mizanin, just when Mike had asked me out for dinner. He said, "Baby! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere," quickly ushering me away from the WWE Champion.

"He plays every new girl in here, I'm saving you the trouble."

I was snapped back from my memories when Ted smirked down at me, "I got a salted caramel hot cocoa," he informed. "And you're gonna be kicking yourself when you can't sleep cause of that triple venti heart attack kicks in," he beamed, letting me board the plane first.

I raised an eyebrow before throwing my head back, "And you bought me this triple venti heart attack! What a dick!"

He chucked, "If I'm not sleeping when it kicks in, I'll keep you company. Or you can use my electronics to kill the time."

"How long of a flight is it?" Eve asked, raising a brow.

"Fourteen hours," Dolph answered, putting his carry on, along with Eve's in the overhead compartment.  
"I can sleep the whole way," Randy confessed, sitting by the window. I looked at my ticket and realized that I was next to him, I slid into my seat.

"Oh, well boo!" I said.

Ted sat next to me and buckled up, yawning gently. "I could too."

I slapped him across the chest, "No! You're not allowed to sleep!" I frowned. "Unless I am!"

Ted snorted, "When did we get married?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms against my chest.

"I'm kidding!" He said. "If you can't fall asleep, I will stay awake and help you through your super-duper sugar crash," Ted nodded.

I smiled softly, "Thanks, Theodore," I nodded. I grabbed my backpack and frowned, "Did you bring my pillow?"

"As your personal assistant," Ted began, "No, I didn't..."

I frowned, "I need a pillow," I whined.

"Just get one from a flight attendant," Ted began, starting to flag a stewardess down.

I pulled his arm down, "Do you realize how many people have used those pillows?"

Ted gave a blank look, "No?"

"Millions!" I exaggerated, ignoring Randy's soft laughter behind me while I turned to Teddy.

"Fine," he said. "Just use my shoulder."

I sighed, "Okay, but this doesn't change a thing," I said.

"I would have never thought that it would, don't you worry," he said with a nod.

Quietly, I laid my head on his shoulder before raising a brow, closing my eyes. Surprisingly, I was out like a light.

-

I woke up with a start, taking my head off of Ted's shoulder and looking around slowly. "Where-" I started before I realized that everyone around me had passed out. I sighed, looked over my shoulder and saw that Dolph and Eve were both sleeping as well. I looked through the window and saw a dark sky behind Randy, who was so adorable when he slept, his mouth open and head draped into his chest.

I sighed and took a glance at my cell phone, which told me that it was 3:42 AM, meaning that we had been in the air for about ten hours. "Jesus," I murmured gently.

Ted, I thought, looked like he was knocked out cold. He was like a child, his arms across his chest tightly, his fists balled up. If I woke him up, he could be upset, but I didn't really wanna be awake all alone.

Deciding against boredom, I grabbed Randy's iPad and started playing on it and before I knew it, Teddy stirred beside me and yawned, giving me a sleepy smile. "Well, good morning," he said.

I nodded and turned the iPad off, "Mm," I said with a smile. "Morning..."

"How long have you been up?" He asked, rubbing his eyes gently.

"I don't really know," I confessed, "I mean, I didn't want to wake you up," I said.

"I bet Orton's snoring woke you up," Ted beamed. "I mean, he's kept me awake a lot of nights, that's for sure"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know what woke me up, maybe it was turbulence," I said gently. "All I know if I woke up and my head hurt, I probably got drilled by your shoulder," I smirked.

He chuckled, "Sorry," he beamed. "My bad," he laughed. "I have Advil?"

I shook my head, "No, no, I'm okay... Thanks though," I said.

He nodded and leaned back in his seat. "So, how's your first trip treating you?"

I shrugged, "I don't really think that its that bad," I said slowly. "I mean, I bet it gets old fast, though..."

Ted laughed softly, "Quicker than you'd imagine," he agreed. "But its a job that let's me do what I love for people who love what I do, what could be better?"

I nodded, "Yeah," I said.

"So, I just wanted to clear somethings up for you," Ted said gently. "I mean, cause you seemed kind of distraught after Raw last week when I broke kayfabe and yelled at Maryse," he sighed.

I remembered back to while I watched the promo when Maryse stormed into the locker room demanding that Ted push it into high gear, telling him to stop playing with a toy WWE belt and get a belt of his own... Ted was supposed to just take the verbal bashing from the blonde but when she came back, Ted did just the opposite. He yelled down at her, even making Maryse cry after the cameras cut- making me come back up to her and explain that Ted had been under a lot of stress and needed a much needed break, hence why Maryse wasn't on this promo tour.

I nodded, "Okay," I said. "What's on your mind?"

"The fact that I even let it get to that point with Maryse sickens me," he said. "And you shouldn't have had to deal with it," he frowned.

"What made you go to that place?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Well," he began. "I have heard it since I joined the WWE that I needed to get my head out of my ass and win my own title belt. The fact that my name is DiBiase doesn't make anything easier for me," he sighed. "I mean, really. It just makes everyone's expectations of me even higher! Same with Randy and Cody," he frowned. "I just hate it because if I don't win a title soon, I might be forgotten," Ted said softly under the roar of the jet engines.

I frowned, certainly feeling for him. I didn't have a name that I had to carry on... Ted had so much, so much to live up to - it was amazing to watch him carry so much pressure without cracking at all.

I pursed my lips, "I just hope you know that I don't see you any other way than that cute and funny guy I met my first week being your personal assistant," I nodded. "I promise," I said.

He gave a small smirk, "Well, good," he said before giving a devastatingly handsome smile. "I bet that it was on your list of things to do before you die," he grinned.

I snorted and pulled my legs up to my chest, "Not really," I shrugged, raising a brow. "That's not the number one thing on my bucket list."

He gave a small laugh and shrug, "Well it should be, I mean look at me," he teased, nudging me quickly. "So, with this trip, your boyfriend must not be too happy with me stealing you away for two weeks, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, right," I muttered, "I don't have a boyfriend," I said, "But if I did, I would highly doubt that he would miss me like you'd think." 

Ted frowned, "Well then he would be a shitty boyfriend," he said. "Why do you say that? Your hypothetical boyfriend is a jerk?"

I shrugged, "Just going off personal experience, and the fact that almost every one of my exes was a prick someway somehow."

Ted looked dead ahead at the seat in front of us. "That sucks..."

I nodded and raised a brow as Randy leaned in to my body, "Can you two please shut up?" he asked, "You're killing me here," he said.

I laughed gently, "Oops. Sorry, Randy..."

Randy went back to his previous position before Ted spoke again, in a hushed tone.

"I've got movies on my iPad, wanna watch?"

I smiled like a little kid, nodding.

* * *

Author's note;

-wave- Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, that was more than I expected! :D you were all amazing! =D I'd love to hear what you think so far? Hahaha. So, pretty much some sweet things going on with Ted and Alina – they're trying to stay professional, we'll see how that lasts!

FOUR reviews, huh?


End file.
